lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Emanuel
Emanuel is a five-piece Post-hardcore band from Clarksville, Indiana. They formed in 1998 under their lesser known name Emanuel Nice and appeared on four releases, before getting signed to Vagrant Records and changing their name in 2004. Since, they have released their debut album Soundtrack to a Headrush and a second album Black Earth Tiger. History The roots of the band Emanuel go back to Clarksville, Indiana, a town located just outside of Louisville, Kentucky. After 14-year-old high school students Matt Breen and Bryan Whiteman met Anthony Brock and Mat Barber (who attended a rivalling school in their hometown) at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, the quartet decided to form the garage band Emanuel Nice in 1998. They recorded their rather inept eight-song debut EP Hi-Skool Trivia in December 1998. The CD was issued the following year through the German underground record label Roddog Records, which was run by friends of the band. In the following years, while still in high school, Emanuel Nice appeared on two split records — one with New Jersey's already renowned Lanemeyer, another with the German punk band Colourbone — before recording their second EP, Wait, in 2002. However, none of the releases triggered the desired local stardom. In 2004, Emanuel shortened their band name, in conjunction with the musical renovation they underwent. Even though their line-up never changed throughout the six years since the band's formation, their sound evolved drastically from "poppy and terrible, it's kind of embarrassing", as singer/guitarist Breen put it,Emanuel - 02.07.05 to a darker, more mature blend of indie and emo genres. With cynical lyrics and aggressive guitar melodies, the band's new sound landed them a record deal with Vagrant Records, who released their debut album Soundtrack to a Headrush in March 2005. In late 2005, the band added guitarist Devin Triplett as a fifth member, with Breen concentrating solely on vocals. In January 2007, the band entered the studio to begin recording the follow-up to Soundtrack to a Headrush, titled Black Earth Tiger. The album was released on the 28th of August, 2007. The band declined the rumors circulating that they were breaking up recently in a Myspace bulletin. Matthew Breen has begun working on a new project as of 2008. He is the vocalist of Summer Law, a new project of Brian Deneeve's, who was previously in the now defunct From Autumn To Ashes. Members * Matt Breen – vocals * Mat Barber – lead guitar, vocals * Devin Triplett – rhythm guitar, vocals * Bryan Whiteman – bass guitar * Anthony Brock – drums, percussion Discography Albums * Soundtrack to a Headrush (2005) * Black Earth Tiger (2007) EPs * Hi-Skool Trivia (1999, as Emanuel Nice) * Lanemeyer/Emanuel Nice Split (2000 split album with Lanemeyer, as Emanuel Nice) * Steinbach2Clarksville (Colourbone/Emanuel Nice Split) (2000, as Emanuel Nice) * Wait (2002, as Emanuel Nice) * Emanuel (2004, Vagrant Records) * Acoustic (2007) Singles Appears On * "Medusa" and "Disarm" – released on the Japanese version of Soundtrack to a Headrush (2005) * The Stooges' "Search and Destroy" (cover) – released on the [[Wikipedia:Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (soundtrack)|original soundtrack to Tony Hawk's American Wasteland]] (2005) * "Mayonaise" – released on The Killer in You: A Tribute to Smashing Pumpkins (2006) * "Viscera" – released on the ATV Offroad Fury 4 soundtrack (2006) * "Scenotaph (DJA Infected Remix)" – released on the Resident Evil: Extinction soundtrack (2007) *"Hey Man!" – featured on the Burnout Revenge (2005) and The Fast and the Furious (2006) soundtracks. * "Kryptonite (I'm on It)" – released on Punk Goes Crunk (2008) References External links * Official website * Emanuel at MySpace * Emanuel's profile at PureVolume Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia